


Candy's NSFW Apex Drabbles

by candywrites



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AMAB Bloodhound, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Cock Warming, Collars, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dacryphilia, Decoy Fucking, Degradation, Electrocution, Exhibitionism, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Fucking Machines, Gangbang, Genderfluid Mirage, Gun Kink, Human Pathfinder, Knotting, Master/Pet, Minor Character Death, Mommy Kink, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Overstimulation, Pegging, Pet Play, Piss, Piss Play, Predator/Prey, Premature Ejaculation, Public Sex, Riding, Rimming, Robophilia, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Shibari, Shotgunning, Somnophilia, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Dynamic, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Thighs, Tongue Fucking, Trans Man Octane, Unsanitary, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Valve Fingering, Watersports, Wet & Messy, afab bloodhound, kitten play, monster fucking, shock play, surprise orgasms, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 16,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candywrites/pseuds/candywrites
Summary: Self Explanatory, just a lot of porn I guess.





	1. Caustane / Shibari

The ropes bite at his wrists in a way that has his cock twitching against his belly, trapped by the twisting ropes up and down his body. They are merciless, wrapped across his stomach and cock and holding it down. It fucking hurts, and Octavio lives for how it feels. He has this cocky smile that pisses Alexander off, more so when he teases, “Ahhh, shibari, Papi? Didn’t expect ya to be so good at it, amigo.”

“Shut up.” Alexander snaps, tugging the ropes tighter. The pained grunt Octavio makes has his own length twitching, tenting the front of his nice slacks. They’ll surely be ruined by the end of the night, and he’ll have to punish the little adrenaline addict for it.

Octavio lets his eyes wander, looks up at his lover with an excited grin. Alexander is dressed nice: a 3-piece suit, white gloves to match, hair slicked back. He looks like he should be at a party, not here, ready to ruin his boyfriend. A laugh leaves him. “Damn, Papi, you look like a fuckin’ snack~ I could just eat you up. In fact, if you bend over, I’ll be happy to-”

Alexander strikes him. A sharp slap across his cheeks, leaving the skin red and angry. It shouldn’t make his cock spasm and spurt a glob of pre, but it does, and Octavio finds his hips are rutting forward sharply into the air, crying out. “Oh, Papi-” His eyes are screwed shut, and he pants softly. Alexander thinks he looks pathetic.

“You’re terrible. A fucking rowdy, uppity slut.” His voice is methodical, and has Octavio’s cock aching for more. The scientist crouches by his side, whispers, “I think I know how to tame a bitch….”

Octavio can’t think. His thighs are tied so tight, the rope cuts the skin, stretching his legs wide as the ropes connect to each bedpost at the end. He’s scooted right to the edge, wide open and ready for the machine pumping furiously into him. It sports a thick red dildo, ridged and bumpy, and stretching Octavio wide, unforgiving. He’s almost forgotten how to think, how to breath, gasping heavily as drools spills down his chin.

He’s gagged, one with a short but thick jelly cock pressed into his mouth. It has his lungs working overtime, arms tied behind his back, eyes rolling up into the back of his head. The machine doesn’t relent, doesn’t cease it’s assault against his prostate, even as his trapped cock spills it’s first load all across his chest. He’s left a shivery, grunting mess.

Alexander sits peacefully nearby, sipping tea and reading disinterestedly. A camera records Octavio’s plight, catches the tears beginning to brim his eyes. His messy green hair is wet with sweat, his face is flushed. He sobs weakly behind the gag. Alexander takes another sip of tea before standing, walking over.

His hands unfasten the gag, pull the thick toy from his lips and asks, softly. “Color.”

“”V-Verde–” Octavio manages to whimper, eyes flickering to his lover’s freckled face. He sobs again, thighs struggling against his bonds. The machine keeps hitting that bundle of nerves deep inside him, makes him shudder and whine. He arches against his ropes, and whines, “Papi, please, please, I’ll be good–”

“No.” Alexander tilts his head, running a gloved hand over one of Octavio’s nipples. It’s plump, perky, pierced with cute golden rings. He tugs one sharply, earns a cry from his lover. He chuckles, like it were simply a funny joke. His hand wanders down, silk fabric dragging through the cum decorating Octavio’s chest before finding a spot on the twitching head of that cute little cock. It’s smaller than average, adorable. Alexander likes wrapping a ribbon around the balls and base and making Octavio beg for release, kissing and licking at his boots until Alexander relents.

He tsks, flicks it cruelly, earns another cry. “Pathetic.” He mumbles, moving his hand to turn the machine up a notch. It pounds harsh into his lover, the symphony of cries making his own fat cock leak pre. He’s patient, circles Octavio like a predator.

The young man is out of it, thrashing on the bed and choking out mewls and cries as he tries to escape the overstimulation. His whole bodies seizes up abruptly, his eyes go wide, and his cock weakly spurts more cum up his chest, twitching, an angry red color. The boy chokes another cry out, before sagging in his ropes, sobbing and shaking. His mind is blank, his body is nothing but burning pleasure assaulting him. He can’t stop, can’t stop cumming it feels like, only able to shake and whimper.

After another cruel minute, Alexander relents to the begging and cries, turning the machine off. It slows to a stop, before retracting the dildo, slick with lube. Alexander works quietly, releasing Octavio’s thighs first before he works on the rest of the rope. It falls off his skin, rubbed raw where it once laid, and he pulls Octavio against him, ignoring his own need for now.

“Color.” He mutters.

Coherent thought slowly returns, Octavio lost in a thoughtless state of buzzing pleasure. Alexander asks again, a bit more desperately this time, and he manages to choke out, “Verde, verde…” He turns to bury his face into Alexander’s chest, sighing happily as he begins to drift off.

“You’re gonna bend over later, mmkay?” He mumbles. Alexander simply chuckles, and whispers into his ear.

“Sure.”


	2. Caustalore / Gun Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ I imagine Bangalore doming Caustic. Pinning him in a corner while she raises her knee right between his legs. Holding Wingman in one hand and other rests on the wall. “

Caustic’s head connects against the wall with a sickening crack, and he’s left breathless and pained, grunting. His mask slips off his face, broken and hitting the floor. Bangalore already downed the rest of his squad at the first drop, and seemed keen on finishing the job.

Her wingman digs painfully into his ribs, felt through his clothes easily. His whole body was terribly sore, from all the running, sliding, firefights. And now he was going to be downed with nothing more than a P2020 on him. Bangalore has this cocky smirk on her face, and it really should infuriate him. But his mind is distracted, turning the pain to something wonderful as he stares at her. She was handsome, strong, powerful. He could feel the muscle she owned as she twists his arms behind his back with one hand.

“Goin’ solo didn’t work this time, did it rookie?” Bangalore taunted, pressing the wingman harder into the tender flesh of his sides. He has some dignity, and it keeps him from moaning out. Instead, he hisses, jerking against her grip.

“My teammates only slow me down.” He declares, before a twisted smile decorates his lips. “As did yours. Which is why I gassed them in that room.” A sharp laugh leaves him- until she slams the butt of the pistol into his head, splitting the skin and dragging a pained cry from him.

Fury spread over her expression, and she digs the muzzle of the weapon into his jaw, snarling, “I’ll avenge them, you sick son of a bitch.” Her strong grip tightens, his head is shoved harder into the sharp rocks, and her body steps closer, digging his whole being into the stone. “Get ready for a world of hurt-” She hisses into his ear, seething with venom.

Alexander can’t help it: his mind is clouded by the overwhelming feelings.

A desperate moan tears itself from his lips, and he presses back into her, shuddering. Her posture falters, and he almost lets out a frustrated keen, but he freezes up when he realizes what just happened.

Before he can even reclaim any dignity, she laughs. Cold, sharp, and slams his head into the rocks again; not as harsh as before but enough to disorient him. When she steps back, he falls to his knees, panting a bit. The wingman is still trained on him, and she orders, “Turn around, stay on your knees. Or this bullet’s gonna find it’s way into your skull, pal.”

Alexander has to take a minute to catch his breath, to actually register what she says. When he does, color floods his freckled cheeks, and he swallows thickly, turning around slowly, staying on his knees as told. The smug look on her face angers him, but his cock is fattening up regardless.

Bangalore looks like a lion about to pounce, dropping smoke around them for the moment. It shocks Alexander, throws him off for a second. He has no time to prepare for her heavy boot to shove between his legs, pressing against his swollen cock. Another cry is torn from his lips, and his hands move to grip her leg; but she snarls, “Behind your back, rookie.” He immediately obeys, gripping his wrists tight to hold them in place. His dick throbs in his pants, and he tries his hardest not to hump her foot like a dog in heat.

He still can’t see in the smoke, but her wingman is back, pressing against his cut as one of her hands rest against the wall. “What a sight.” She teases, grinding her heel into his length. A broken moan, and he presses his forehead into the gun, grinding weakly into her touch.

“Please, please–” He whimpers, his abused cock spasming in his clothes. He feels so high on the pain, so oversensitive and close already. She cocks her head to one side, coos, “Is the scientist gonna cum in his pants? Already? You really are a rookie. Can’t keep it up for more than a minute, I bet. Got nothing more than a useless cock on ya.”

He flares up with indignation, wants to spit insults at her as well, but she increases the pressure on his fat cock, and he sobs weakly, humping against the feeling. “P-please–” He chokes out, tears brimming at his eyes. “Please, ma’am– please– God, please–”

“Maybe if you’re good, I’ll let you have a nice meal, rookie.” The hand on the wall drops to rub at her crotch through her pants, and he watches hungrily. She clicks the safety off her gun, presses harsh. “If you can be good.” She continues.

She pulls the trigger. It clicks harmlessly, empty, but that enough tips Caustic over the edge. He shrieks as his cum pulses from his cock, twitching and aching from the painful pressure, humps pathetically against her boot until he can’t breathe. He collapses the second she pulls her boot away, laying weak on the floor, wheezing softly.

Bangalore chuckles, drops the empty wingman, and leaves him there. Maybe he can pull off a solo win. Either way, the pair end up in one of their rooms that night for a nice repeat session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> candy-diick is my nsfw tumblr


	3. PathReader / Mommy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " u could write smth about pathfinder being all needy on mommy's lap 👀 "

He’s got a cute little cunt, but that adorable asshole is what you are focusing on now. His screen is glitchy, hearts speckling it as he shakes atop you, thighs quaking. He loves spreading his legs wide, and fucking hell, does he. As if that’ll make the stretch of your fingers any better. You twist them inside him, and he jolts, pressing his metal face into your breasts. His pussy is soaking your dress, but you can give him a pass for that. Such a messy boy he was.

Pathfinder sobs weakly, trying to push back into the three fingers spearing him open. “M-mommy–” His voice box is always crackling and glitching when he’s this horny, sometimes shorting out. It’s fun watching him struggle to beg for more when he can’t talk, but you so so miss the mewls. You’re glad that voice box is holding out now.

Your free hand is dipping into the space between his thighs, a small gap to twist a hidden wire around your finger. He sobs against you, voice shorting momentarily, screen flashing pink. His pucker squeezes around your fingers, and you stretch them out again to encourage him to relax.

“M-m-mommy– please.” His grabby hands move to your breasts, to squeeze and hold them as he nears his release. You allow it, knowing how fascinated he is by the,. He often plays with them, in and out of sex. You kiss his head, nuzzle your face against his overheated metal.

“My baby boy, you’re gonna cum aren’t you? Such a good pet, my good boy~” You coo to him, thrusting your fingers much deeper, faster; tugging on that wire mercilessly. His whole body is spasming slightly, and you just know he’s on that lovely edge of overloading. His shaking hands massage your breasts, trying to just barely hold on, he’s so so close. He’s babbling a glitchy mix of your name, more, mommy, mommy–

“Cum for mommy.” You whisper, twisting your fingers to press against that swell of nerves inside the attachment, and he does, crying out and wrapping his arms around you tight. His hips buck wildly, his cunt gushes cum into your lap, and you just whisper praises into his metal until he slows, coming down from his high.

He’s drowsy, overwhelmed, shaking, heated face pressing against your breasts as his systems struggle to reboot. Your fingers slip out of him, and you gently lay him on the bed, untangling his arms from your body. He whimpers and keeps grabbing at you even as you quickly retrieve one of his favorite toys from the drawer: a small, inconspicuous machine that has one long cord hanging from it.

His legs spread wide subconsciously as he stares, whimpering for it, for you. “Mommy– please–”

“Shh, it’s okay baby. We got all night for this….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> candy-diick is my nsfw tumblr


	4. CausReader / Quickie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "omg. Gas daddy cornering an s/o during a match for a quickie please?"

Your head is pressed into the stone, a gasp forced out of you when your pants are shoved down– just barely enough for a gloved have to pet and caress your sex. You whine immediately, but the other hand forces two fingers into your mouth: they taste like metal, gunpowder, and it shouldn’t make you moan like a little whore but it does.

“What an exhilarating kill,” Caustic breathes into your ear, causing a shiver to run down your spine. “Such good shots, my little subject.” You can feel his drooling cock rut against your ass. his fingers playing with the sensitive spot of your sex. It makes you groan around his fingers. “You killed a whole squad alone–” His cock is now pressing against your pucker, his own copious amounts of pre slicking the way up just enough for it to burn nicely. “It was marvelous.”

He sounds breathless, trying so hard to fit an impossibly thick cock in such a pretty little hole. Your legs shift apart slightly to help, but the movement has you both grunting in pleasure. He shoves his mask aside, bites down on your neck, and you’re sobbing out. His thrusts are powerful, desperate, filled with a bloodlust, a heat of the kill.

“You’re so good for Daddy, baby–”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> candy-diick is my nsfw tumblr


	5. Caustane / Cockwarming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "DO A LIL DRABBLE ABOUT COCKWARMING Caustane! Lap preferably pretty pleaaaaaase. Love u dad"

Octavio’s lost track of time. His head is down on the table, drooling probably, spasming around such a heavy, fat cock spearing him open. It’s hardened fully inside him now, the feeling so strange and foreign that his own cock quickly stood at full attention. But now, he’s left so needy, shaking a bit, trying to squeeze around it more to encourage some reaction.

But Alexander is patient. So so patient. He’s writing numbers and equations that don’t make sense, and occasionally reading through some documents. He’s completely engrossed in his work, and totally ignoring Octavio. The little speedster’s drifted off into a sort of faraway mind, just thoughtless, devoid of anything except that juicy cock stretching his hole wide.

His prosthetics are gone, set aside because Alexander knows if the adrenaline addict could walk, he’d be trying to ride him now. The scientist hums, one hand trailing down to lightly hold Octavio’s hip. It earns him a soft whimpers, and Alexander cocks his head to one side. The pencil is set down, his glasses aside. Both hands grip those thin hips, and lightly grinds Octavio down on his massive cock.

The breathless whine makes Alexander chuckle, and he decides mercy is due. His cock is warm enough, he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> candy-diick is my nsfw tumblr


	6. Caustane / Blowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "can u please write octane and caustic and caustic doesnt realize octane's got goddamn tongue piercings until he's suckin his cock"

Despite their quick couplings in the past few days, Alexander’s never noticed the… jewelry Octavio sports on his tongue. They’ve fucked, never kissed it seemed– usually the times with Octavio pressed into a wall as Alexander fucks him with a violent vigor.

But now, they take it slow, after one too many drinks, both flushed with the heat of booze. Octavio slips down between Alexander’s legs, nuzzling that fat cock, softened by the many drinks. He’s not insulted, and Alexander isn’t embarrassed– they’ve managed good times with a soft cock. It’s still massive, and Octavio’s pretty lips stretch over the tip, suckling softly. He gently tugs the foreskin back to kiss the slick head, before he slowly sinks down.

Alexander grunts, one hand moving to pet at his younger lover’s shockingly green hair, eyes fluttering shut. But they widen in shock when he feels a cool metal brush along the sensitive underside of his cock. He jerks in surprise, hand pressing Octavio down on his cock roughly. The boy nearly chokes, pulling off in surprise and spluttering. “P-papi–? What the fuck–”

The older man doesn’t give him a chance to talk. He tightens a fist in his hair, yanks him back down to his cock, growling, “You have a goddamn piercing!?” Octavio grins in realization, dragging his tongue up the cock again.

The way the piercing feels against his sensitive skin has Alexander moaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> candy-diick is my nsfw tumblr


	7. CausReader / Oral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hmmm. Caustic tying his chubby gf up? Eating her out till she comes? Plz? *tosses you an energy drink*"

The silk robe still has a burn that makes your thighs quake, or maybe it’s the feeling of his soft beard tickling the skin there, as he presses soft kisses along your legs. Alexander’s enamored by them, brought to climax time and time again just from you riding his face, squeezing his head between the pillowy softness.

But now he’s got the upper hand, the ropes bounding you to the bedposts, your legs wide for him. And he takes full advantage, strong tongue lapping over your cunt, grunting at the taste of your slick: it always has him hardening, has him gripping his cock as he makes a meal out of you. One hand moves up your sides, to gently pet and hold at your beautiful stomach. He’s rutted his cock against that squishy belly before, and god, it makes him so needy and whiny.

Alexander’s lips close around your clit, giving it some love and light suckling. You keen, arching your back into the touch, shivering as his other hand runs up and down those thighs he loves so so much. He groans, moving down to press his thick tongue inside you, and you whimper again, shuddering as he thrusts it deep into you, trying to taste more and more.

He works you like an instrument of science– so knowledgeable, so skilled, his tongue twisting inside you in ways that have you gasping and shaking. His attention to your clit has you so desperately trying to squeeze your legs shut, but you can’t.

When you cum, he laps up your slick: like a starving man, eager to taste more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> candy-diick is my nsfw tumblr


	8. CausReader / PredPrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I suggest something? Caustic hunting down his prey and making her call him daddy? That's my shit, my kinky friend."

The mud slowed you down, but you kept running. He was behind you, he was close. And you knew the consequences– you knew the reward you got if you managed to evade him for the entire of the duration of the match. You can hardly think, your mind racing with the idea of safety, victory ahead. You slide into one of the houses behind the waterfall, and try to catch your breath–

You round the corner and trigger one of his traps. That damn bastard knew exactly where you were planning to hide. He knew you too well, you think, as the pink gas fills the room. Stumbling back, you hit the wall, sliding down as your cunt becomes slick with need. A stifled whimper leaves you, one hand lowering down to between your legs.

The door opens, and his heavy footfalls seem in time with the throbs of your need. Your eyes shoot up, locking with his acidic gaze, and he laughs, immediately heading over to you. His boot slips between your legs, pressing against your needy clit, and the mewl that breaks free from you has you gasping as he laughs. One hand moves to tangle in your hair, and he yanks your head upwards, lightly pressing against your soaking cunt.

“Looks like Daddy’s caught his little princess.” His voice is a low growl, teasing you, taunting you. “Come now– beg Daddy for a orgasm, baby girl. I will see if there is any mercy in me today…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> candy-diick is my nsfw tumblr


	9. MirageHound / Piss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey uh that anon w/ the pisskink earlier got me. can i get an order of Bloodhound (AMAB) fucking Mirage real good then cummin n pissing inside him and Mirage at first is like oh yeah thats the good stuff but then realizes what BH's doing and is a little freaked out by it but also "damn thats kind of hot"??

They’ve been at it for hours. He can’t think of anything other than that beautiful cock spearing him open, fucking his soft, silky smooth hole. He’s filled up already with two or three loads, the hunter never seeming to want to stop. He’s drooling onto the pillow, shaking, legs wide apart and body help up only by their strong hands.

Their cock is so lovely, so thick inside him, making his stomach bulge out from the cum filling him. He whines when they hunch over him, a telltale sign that they’re close again. He sobs weakly, “H–h🇴undie– oh god, please, fuck, fuck, breed me–” He shakes whining, his own cock twitching weakly as it spurts a few drops of pre. Their breathing gets heavy, they growl and bite down harsh on his neck, earning a yelp, as they pump another load inside him. Their cock is spasming, their mind muddled by lust, the need to breed.

The need to claim.

When they finish filling him with another heavy load, their cock twitches and they begin to piss, filling him with a steady stream.He’s shaking, whimpering, enjoying the filled feeling until– he realizes it’s too hot, and liquid spilling from his hole. He gasps, struggling to pull free from their arms, stammering, “Babe– wh-what—” They growl, nails biting into his skin, holding him in place, hips rocking slightly.

He whimpers again, shaking as his stomach feels bloated by their fluids, and it’s arousing, to be frank. A warm feeling in his gut, the indication of them– marking him like an animal. He moans softly, face burying into the pillow as another orgasm creeps up on him. They lick at his ear, whisper, “Mine– mine.”

“Yours– oh god, yours–”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> candy-diick is my nsfw tumblr


	10. Miragehound / Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe write about Mirage and Hound making out in like bridges or something and someone finds them? But hound shoots the person??"

Mirage is so amped up, he’s humping against their ass like a dog in heat. Bloodhound’s face is pressed into the wooden pole, their eyes blankly staring at the water below, moaning softly as they rut against the pole. They want to feel him inside, wanna ride him, force him to cum over and over. But they’re in the middle of a match, and Caustic’s off somewhere looting, no doubt set to return soon.

“Oh fuck, fuck, Houndie–” Mirage sounds breathless, needy, desperate to quell the need burning along his skin. He buries his face into the fur of their clothing, whining, his hard cock grinding against them. They moan again, the added pressure forcing them against the pole more. They’re shaking, close, close, and then– they hear it. The footsteps approaching. Their eyes catch a Legend stepping out from around the side of a shack–

The gun is in their hands in second, they fire at them: the bullet hits, they drop to the floor, and Bloodhound cums with a growl, pressing against the pole and grinding out their orgasm. The gunshot surprises Mirage into his own climax, babbling their name as he spills in his pants. They both stay there a moment, shaking, breathing heavy.

Bloodhound is the one to act first, holstering the gun, mumbling, “Well, onto the next area…..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> candy-diick is my nsfw tumblr


	11. MirageHound / Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do a drabble of mirage using a vibrating dildo on Hound the first time?"

They never anticipated just how…. sensitive they were. Their legs were tied wide apart, wrists bound behind their back, just for safety in Elliott’s case. Last time they tried to do this, Bloodhound spasmed so hard in the first few seconds they kicked him in the dick and the pair had the spend the night in the ER to make sure they didn’t break his dick.

They are staring up at the ceiling, taking deep, slow breaths in anticipation. Their cunt is already slick with need, from grinding in Elliott’s lap, from being tied up, restrained. The loss of control is exhilarating; they arch their back and whines softly as he slips the turned off dildo inside their slit, and they moan appreciatively at the stretch. “This okay, pup~?” Elliott asks softly, and they nod quickly, nervous yet excited.

“I’m ready.” They mumble, eyes closing as they prepare. They’ve never…. use a vibrator on themselves, save for that one, brief moment. And then, it had been so so good, almost too much. Elliott swallows, then he clicks it on.

Bloodhound screeches, back arching sharply, legs flexing in the rope. They moan and writhe, trying to get away and at the same time press into the feeling. Their cunt squeezes greedily around the toy, and Elliott groans at the sight, slowly beginning to thrust it. The hunter’s already drooling, already tense and close, so close– the coiling feeling in their gut is too sudden.

They cum with a sob, gushing fluids out of their cunt, their thick clit throbbing between their legs. The feeling doesn’t let up, the toy still buzzing deep inside them. They curse in their native tongue, shaking as they buck into it the best they can. Elliott’s eyes are wide, lap soaked by their cum, and he can’t help but chuckle.

“Oh, you are a good pup Houndie~ Let’s see how many times you can cum….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> candy-diick is my nsfw tumblr


	12. OctaneHound / Riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe some Hound taking control of Octane or Mirage, just fucking themselves on one of their cocks as a punishment and they can't touch them ?"

Octane lets out a loud sob as Bloodhound rocks their hips harshly, breathing heavy as they grind down on his cock. “Ah– come on, please–” Octane is babbling in a mix of Spanish and English, shaking as that tight cunt squeezes around him in a tight, slick grip. His arms are bound behind his back, his prosthetics set aside so the hunter has full control over the situation.

Bloodhound growls, their pace rough as they chase their release, eyes shut tight. “Shush, Tavi–” They grunt and move a hand down to cup two fingers around their fat clit, stroking it and moaning. Octane whimpers, again, and he wants so desperately to touch them, to feel at their slick hole and taste them. He struggles to free his arms, and he sobs again.

“Please, please, Bloodhound–”

“Silence, Tavi–” Bloodhound growls, and they gasp when they cum, cunt squeezing Octane’s cock, milking it for cum. It takes all of Octane’s willpower to not cum right then, sniffling and whining as he throws his head back and whines.

“Such a good pup….” They whisper, slowly rolling their hips. “I think you deserve a reward.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> candy-diick is my nsfw tumblr


	13. CausFinder / Somnophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could we get more human! Pathfinder and Caustic?!? Maybe some somonophilia to start off and path waking up to that thick cock in his ass"

Path sleeps irregularly: during any time of the day or night, if he’s tired, he goes out like a light. It’s a little concerning, but he seems healthy, so no one really questions it. He turned in sometime that morning for a long nap– and waking up, the first thing he notices is how…. satisfied he is. A soft keen, he doesn’t open his eyes yet, legs shifting apart.

As he slowly comes too, the next thing he notices is how…. full he is. He shudders at the feeling, stomach certainly bulging from the cum inside him, but the next thing that grabs his attention is the fat cock stretching his tight hole. Path shudders, moaning softly against the pillow, pushing back into the rough thrusts. Each drag of the thick cock against his prostate has him returning more to the awake world, biting his lip as his pretty eyes open.

Alexander’s squishing him into the bed in such a nice, comforting way, breathing harshly against his ear, slamming deep into him. His heavy, juicy cock feels like heaven to wake up, and Path softly mewls, “Daddy–”

“Good afternoon, Pathfinder.” Alexander’s voice is breathless, and he rolls his hips roughly, earning a soft whimper. “I believe such a enticing hole earned some filling, don’t you think~?”

“Y-yes– Daddy–”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> candy-diick is my nsfw tumblr


	14. CausFinder / Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you DRABBLE more about Human! Path and Caustic? Maybe Paths trying out vibrators for the first time and Alexander is behind the remote"

Path’s legs are spread impossibly wide, his eyes wide, blank as they stare the ceiling. The only thing he can think of is the building pleasure coiling in his gut; the fat toy spreading his hole open, buzzing away. He’s cum once or twice now, a weak stream of please and babbles spilling from his bruised lips. Alexander is panting, leaning over him, kissing him hard every time he switches the vibrations higher.

It bumps up a notch, and Path mewls, his shaking arms wrapping around Alexander’s strong neck, his body twitching as he nears another release. “Daddy, daddy, daddy–” His cock is twitching weakly against his belly, spent, oversensitive, and he nearly cries when Alexander runs strong fingers up the length of it. “Please, pleasepleasepleasepleasefuckme–” He sobs again, trying so hard to cling close to Alexander.

The scientist hushes him, kissing his cheek and whispering, “Soon baby boy, soon. Come on, put those marvelous lips to good use, hm?” Path obeys with a soft keen, his shaky, soft hands cupping Alexander’s beautiful thick chest, his mouth finding a nipple to suck and nip. It earns him an appreciative moan, and when the toy bumps up again, all he can do is pant and whimper against the skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> candy-diick is my nsfw tumblr


	15. CausReader / Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "May I request Caustic and a fem reader? Maybe their first meeting outside of the games and she just kinda fangirls? Would it be ok to write her heavier too? I avoid everyone because of my weight and for once I'd like to feel like someone would see me as cute"

Caustic notices you at a fan event.

Signings are never his thing. He doesn’t like to go through hundreds of fans, signing their pathetic things, getting weird gifts that he doesn’t want. He’s the worst at these things, but it looks good to sponsors, so he goes anyways. Or, Mirage drags him along usually.

And he notices you at the signing. You’re stunning, absolutely catching his eyes. A beautiful t-shirt with his own callsign on it, holding a small photo of him to sign. You ask excitedly when it’s your turn, eyes sparkling in admiration, and he can’t stop staring. He nearly forgets to sign, stammering a shy thanks as he passes it back, and he watches you go, ignoring the rest of the guests for the time being.

You notice later, in your haste, that you forget to tell him your name, and he simply signed, “For the loveliest specimen, From Caustic.” He even dotted the Is with hearts. Surely it’s a mistake, you think.

But the next signing, you’re there again, and this time, you notice his acidic eyes traveling over your body, and it makes a heat creep up your neck. Surely you’re imagining it all? When you tell him your name this time, he repeats it, voice shaking, face flushed behind the mask, and he signs it eagerly. Hearts again.

The next two events go similarly, you get a chance to talk to him for a couple minutes. He’s absolutely nervous, can’t stop looking at you, and when you check the signature when you head home, there’s his number hidden below his signature.

After a couple dates, he gets you into the bedroom, and he’s worshiping your body like you’re a goddess. He plays with your beautiful breasts, lavishing the nipples with attention, groaning as he ruts needily against you. He sinks down between your plush thighs, leaving hickies along the soft skin before he laps at your sex, grunting and moaning at the taste. He can’t keep his hands off you, can’t stop petting over your curves and hips, nipping hickies into any part he can reach.

He fucks you missionary, slow, desperate, whispering loving words into your ear. It’s rare Caustic falls in love, but for you? He fell eagerly, happily, wonderfully.


	16. WraithAlore / Oral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You do anything with the girls? If yes then could we get a spicy Wraithalore, with Wraith against a wall with Bang eating her out, maybe Wraiths legs over her shoulders snd she's just a hot mess. If not it's ok Dad. Love u anyways."

It’s times like these that the moment at hand drowns out the voices echoing and bouncing inside her mind. Her head is thrown back, pressed rough into the dirty wood, legs thrown over strong shoulders, and held up by powerful hands. Her legs cant spread much wider than they are now, but Bangalore uses it to tease so cruelly.

Her thick tongue laps over Wraith’s cute clit, face buried into the dark curls of her crotch. Wraith is shuddering, mewling, with one hand tangled into Bangalore’s hair, the other digging nails into the old wood behind her. Her hips rolls forward, smearing her slick onto her lover’s chin, but she can’t find herself embarrassed when her nerves are alight in pleasure.

“A– nita–” Her words are jumbled, panted and moaned out as she tries to regain her coherent mind. But that tongue plunges deep inside her and she cries out. Bangalore grins a bit, her own cunt throbbing as Wraith squeezes her thighs around her head. “Please– please, oh god, fuck, Anita–” Wraith’s slick hole spasms, as Bangalore thrusts her tongue sharply, fucking into her sweet little snatch.

Her powerful hands lift Wraith up more, pull back so she can seal her lips around that cute clit, sucking rough. It earns her a loud squeal, the smaller woman slamming her fist into the wood and sobbing. “Fuck, Anita– fuck, fuck, fuck me–” The begging really does it for her, so Bangalore shifts them around.

They end up with Wraith on the floor, one leg hooked over Bangalore’s shoulder still as two thick fingers press into her slick cunt, twisting them to feel the silky insides. She chuckles, as Wraith sobs for her. “Aww, kitten~” She crooks her fingers upward, and the motion has Wraith jerking and crying out. “You look good enough to eat~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> candy-diick is my nsfw tumblr


	17. Caustane / Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "if you're still taking drabble prompts: octane getting fucked by tentacles while caustic... observes"
> 
> efhewedhiwudh so this has a special guest appearance and also mentions my Apex OC so yeah take this self-indulgent shit

Science is certainly a marvel.

Caustic is silent as Octane struggles against the creature’s long, black appendages that hold him up in the air, laughing nervously, “Ahhh, Papi, you sure this is safe~?” The creature’s main body is silent, watching with large black eyes, still as the slick tentacles tug off each piece of clothing decorating the younger male’s lithe body. Caustic notes how It is already producing copious amounts of pre from every tentacle, how they all seem multi-functional as both limbs and sex organs, how aroused It already is.

Octane is shuddering as one of the black tentacles pets over his half-hard cock, mumbling, “Papi, come on, this thing won’t kill me right? Just, uhh– fuck me, right?”

“Of course, Tavi~! Sessy said It was completely harmless and sentient. It understands what we want, yes? Now hush, I need to finish getting my data.” Caustic scribbles down more information as the creature cocks Its head to one side at Its mention, one leaking tentacle probing at Octane’s greedy hole.

The speedster shudders, eyes fluttering shut when it slips inside, smooth, wet, warm and wriggling. It’s quick to press the tentacle deep as it can, coiling and brushing his prostate. The needy cry that spills from his throat is swiftly muted by a similar appendage shoving in his mouth, black fluids drooling down his chin. It’s cloyingly sweet, has his limbs relaxing and cock throbbing for more.

Caustic makes an approving noise, pen scratching against the notepad as he hums, “Interesting…. I must get a sample of that for later….”

Octane gurgles softly around the tentacle, both wriggling deep inside and having him shudder. His mind is drifting away, pleasant, the lost of control making him shake with need. The tentacle assaulting his prostate is joined by a second, both spilling the black pre inside him and making sure he could accommodate the burning stretch. He moans around the tentacle in his mouth, his cock jerking before spilling cum onto the floor.

Caustic makes another note as the creature moves more tentacles over Octane’s shaking, overstimulated body. Hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> candy-diick is my nsfw tumblr


	18. Caustane / Belly Button

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "(Hey! Same anon!) AAH ty I need this validation lmao. Okay so. This is kind of weird because I don't think I've ever met anyone else like this but I have a REALLY sensitive erogenous zone on my belly button? Like comically. I lose my shit if someone touches me there and I honestly don't know why I just. go ape shit. But yeah I'm a really big Octane fucker (And I super ship caustane) so if you wrote something (just like a drabble or a headcanon) about that I'd love you forever"

Octavio jerks in surprise when Alexander’s powerful hand brushes over his stomach, and he mewls loud. It causes a pause in their current activities: the older man balls deep inside Tavi, his massive cock bulging his stomach out slightly. Of course, Alexander wanted to feel that, but– he didn’t expect Octavio to react so violently.

His head tilts to one side, watching the younger male attempt to catch his breath, squirming and looking away, embarrassed? Alexander clicks his tongue, dragging his hand down Octavio’s chest as he coos, “So…. this is new….” He brushes over Tavi’s belly button again, grunting when the little speedster arches up, moaning like a seasoned whore; his hole spasms needily around Alexander’s cock, one hand slapping over his mouth.

“Shut the fuck up– oh god–” Octavio does anything he can to look away, shuddering as the older man drags nails across his belly, over such a sensitive spot. He wants to ignore it, just ride Alexander until neither of them can think– or do anything to distract them both, but fuck, he just wants Alexander to keep touching there, there, there.

“Shhhhush, αγάπη μου… let Papi take good care of you,” He coos, rubbing over the area again. Octavio’s whole body spasms, and he sobs in pleasure, his hole greedy for more when Alexander rolls his hips again. That heavy dick inside him, rearranging his insides to mold to the throbbing length perfectly, is clouding all rational thought, and that strong hand petting such a sensitive erogenous zone isn’t any help either.

“Papi, papi, papi–” Tavi’s words are a mindless babble, his thighs struggling to spread wider, to grind harshly on his lover’s dick. Alexander groans, leaning over his smaller partner, slamming deeper into him, his hand massaging that area, while the other goes down to rub at Tavi’s cock.

“Cum for Papi, baby~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> candy-diick is my nsfw tumblr


	19. Wattstic / Riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Another Wattstic ask! Okay this won’t be spam I can’t I’m going out of country but,, I definitely want some first time sex with them. I feel like she’d want first time to matter and to be really sensual for her. Definitely some lap riding involved?"

As forward and dominant she showed to be when courting him, now she was… more quiet. Focused, calm, as she presses their bodies together, kissing his neck. Alexander is silent, save for a bit of labored breathing. The pair knocked back a few shots before they started for a bit of a confidence boosting, but it didn’t seem to work for Alexander.

He was… nervous. Of course, he fully wanted this, before he was tipsy and now. But he didn’t want to treat her wrong. Every inch of her than his strong hands pet over feels so soft, so plushy, and he’s paranoid that… that maybe she’ll decide he’s too old or gross.

But Natalie has her hands on his chest, squeezing and playing with his nipples, lips connecting to his lips as if she knew he was scared, and the fears melt away, moans slipping out of him.

She’s wet against his thigh, and her heart is pounding in anticipation, but it feels okay to be a little nervous. Her hands travel to his cock, soft against his thigh but warm, throbbing, and she briefly wonders if it will even fit. It feels absolutely massive in her ungloved hands, and the thought makes her mouth water.

As slow as she wanted to take this, she needs that inside her now, and doesn’t wait to get him any harder. She shifts upwards, holding it steady as she sinks down with a shaking moan. Alexander sobs, throwing his head back and covering his mouth. Her pretty cunt is so tight, so wet, and he wants to feel more– more, more. But he’s a patient, good boy, so he holds still, thighs quivering.

Natalie kisses him softly again, hips gently rolling as the stretch turns into a pleasurable burn. One of her hands lock with his, and Alexander thinks he is the luckiest man in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> candy-diick is my nsfw tumblr


	20. Wattstic / Blowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am about to SPAM you with Wattstic asks. Okay but, Wattson teasing Causthicc during the entire current game there in. Eventually, with enough begging it turns into sloppy, quick, and risky head in Bunker? Ugh they make me weak and she isn’t even in game yet."

Caustic grunts as his back is shoved harsh into the cold glass, both hands scrabbling to grab at something as Wattson yanks down his pants. Her twinkling eyes are so mischievous, so evil and cruel as she grabs ahold of his half-hard cock. She can’t fit a hand fully around the fat girth, and the thought has her burning with need.

“Aww~ Someone’s happy to see me!” Back on that teasing, that fucking adorable teasing that has Caustic whimpering softly and his heavy cock bubbling out drops of pre. He knows better than to buck into her touch: her equipment was still heavily active, and she’s shocked him more than once during all her teasing. Who’s to say she wouldn’t do it again?

“P-please, Nat–” Caustic hates how pathetic and weak he sounds: Wattson just giggles in response, dragging the leaking tip over her soft cheek before sending the tiniest shock through him, cooing, “Ooooh you can do better than that!”

Caustic goes rigid, sobs out, cock jerking in her grip as his knees go weak. “Pleasepleaseplease–” He shoves one hand into his mouth, acidic eyes darting down each hallway. Anyone could see them, and the thrill makes him desperate to just be filled by her fingers. “Please, ma’am–”

“Much better, sweetheart.” Wattson stretches her pretty lips around the tip of his massive cock while one hand massages at his balls. Caustic thinks he might lose his mind here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> candy-diick is my nsfw tumblr


	21. MirageHoundTane / Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "prompt: octane and mirage arguing over who gets to eat out bloodhound first while they watch frustrated and needy 'cause they're all tied up waiting for attention"

It’s certainly amusing in moments like these.

Their pets bickering can be heard easy as they relax into their nest of pillows, one hand gently playing with their thick clit. Tavi is whining and shoving his body against Elliott’s as he hisses, “Come on amigo, you always get to do it first–!!”

Elliott growls, muscles flexing beneath his restraints as he gives a right proper shove back. “Because I actually know how to properly eat someone out, you little shit!”

“Hey I know how fucking use my tongue, you puta–”

“It’s not just tongue, Tavi, you gotta utilize every tool you have, you fuckin–”

It honestly had their cunt twitching with need listening to the desperate arguing of their pets. Both fighting to be the first to have a taste of Bloth after they’ve been denied for being so naughty. Fucking on live TV? Tag-teaming and filling both ends of Bloth with cock? While at the time, they were having the time of their life, the embarrassment after was not one so easily ignored, so they similarly ignored the two pets.

They were not allowed to cum for weeks, before their constant begging had Bloth annoyed: tying them down side by side, forcing them to watch as they played with their dripping pussy. So it brings them to now.

“You couldn’t make them cum over and over, amigo. I’m the one with the skill here, Elliott!”

“Please, all I need to do is give them a couple amazing orgasms, not 100 mediocre ones, Tavi!”

“Boys.” Their low, needy voice snaps both of them to attention, their cute cocks twitching in interest. It’s enough to make them laugh, as they press two fingers into their slick opening. The pair watch with hungry eyes as they stretch open their cute cunt, candy red and looking so delicious.

“I believe there’s enough of this for the both of you, my pets~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> candy-diick is my nsfw tumblr


	22. CausticHound / Somnophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mmmm could you write somno with Caustic/Hound?"
> 
> You didn’t specify who was sleepin so I had Caus sleeping: remember this is all consensual!

They were soaked.

They woke up with heat simmering under in their skin, coiling in their gut, arousal plaguing their mind as they try to chase that dream. They had been so close, so tantalizingly close as the creature pinned them down and was just about ready to breed them but– curse it all, they had awoken with a start and denied a sweet orgasm.

Bloth’s hand is quick to shove down the front of their boxers, plunging two fingers into their slick cunt, grunting as they try so hard to simulate the feeling of being stretched by a monstrous cock. It’s obviously not enough, leaves them wanting as they thrust the fingers a couple times before giving up and dropping their hands to their sides.

They briefly consider bringing out one of their dildos, but it’s not the same as a warm and fat cock spearing them open, rearranging their insides to mold around it. They bite their lip, head turning to the door.

In a couple minutes, they successfully break into Alexander’s room, creeping over to his bed. They’ve talked about this before, completely agreed on how willing they both were to be…. used as they slept. The only time they’ve indulged, it was Bloth whom was asleep. And now seems the fitting time for Alexander to be dozing.

His cock is massive, always a pleasant stretch for Bloth, and exactly what they wanted right now. It’s easily enough to tug the flaccid cock from his boxers, position it at their wet cunt, and grind slowly on it until they sink down, stuffing themselves full of his soft cock.

A choked moan leaves them, and they shudder, sitting still on his lap as they just experience the feeling of being stretched wide open. Alexander snores lightly in his sleep, but stops when his cock is enveloped in a tight, soaking heat, grunting soft and shifting a bit. He’s a deep sleeper, and Bloth is so grateful for that as they roll their hips, grinding desperately onto his fat length.

A desperate mewl leaves them, and Alexander, still so deep in slumber, moans softly too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> candy-diick is my nsfw tumblr


	23. Miragestic / Overstimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you possibly write about mirage with caustic, mirage calling caus daddy or begging to get fucked or something please?"
> 
> Bringing back the sugar baby mirage from "bratty" yeet

It’s rare Alexander is so… mean. Especially to Elliott of all people. The younger man is so used to being spoiled, so used to getting what he wants, that when he acts a little more bratty than usual– and he’s not usually a brat all the time anyway– that Alexander puts his foot down.

Or more specifically, his hand.

His precious baby boy was a sniffling, mewling mess, legs forced apart by a spreader bar as a fat toy is worked into his sloppy hole. Alexander’s fucked him through a couple orgasms now, and watching the pain and pleasure flicked across Elliott’s face has his softened cock throb lightly in arousal.

“What’s the matter, pumpkin?” Alexander voice is sweet, in a positively evil way. He’s pressed the toy deep into Elliott, watching his abused hole throb needily around the fat base. “Didn’t you want to cum? You were begging me to cum just a couple hours ago, baby.”

“Daddy–” The younger man sobs, shaking and pressing back into the hard silicone. He’s so overstimulated, so sensitive, and yet– it’s still not enough. He doesn’t want anymore orgasms forced out of him on a toy. He wants to be filled. “Daddy, please, pleaseplease fuck me–” He tries his best to give Alexander his famous puppy dog look:

But it only earns him a harsh smack to his rear. Elliott yelps, hips bucking back onto the toy, and whining. Alexander is cruel, so so cruel in a way that satisfies Elliott so much. He whimpers, mewls as the toy is twisted inside him, thrust once, twice. Alexander coos at him, “You’re such a brat, Elliott~ Daddy’s going to have to make sure you get what you wanted: you can cum as many times as you want, until I stop, got it, pumpkin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> candy-diick is my nsfw tumblr


	24. Caustic / Sensory Deprivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I dunno if this has been requested but caustic and shibari?"

This was degrading in all the right ways.

His fat cock was trapped against his round, soft belly, twitching beneath the rope binding his legs wide open, arms flat against his back. He’s stretched out like a meal, face pressed into the pillow, ass in the air, grunting as two fingers stretch him wide open.

His eyes are blindfolded, mouth filled by a dildo gag, headphones blocking out all noise and plunging him into darkness. His remaining senses of touch and smell are on overdrive, the sickly sweet scent of strawberry lube making his cock weep and dribble onto the soft sheets. He makes a gurgled, whimpery noise, and the two fingers turn to three in response: followed by a swift smack to his squishy ass.

His whole body jerks, and Alexander shudders, trying to keep himself quiet. He’s a good boy, he doesn’t want to disappoint his lover. But it’s getting increasingly hard to remain silent as those fingers begin to rub slow circles against his prostate. His legs strain against the rope, his fingers flex, and he moans around the toy in his mouth. It only earns him another sharp swat to his rear.

He sobs in return, unable to hold the sounds back when those fingers crook upward, jab harsh into that bundle of nerves. Just as quick as they were to press inside his abused, buttery smooth hole, they leave quickly, and it has him shaking in need.

The blunt head of a cock presses at his rim, slicked with lube, and doesn’t hesitate to slide right into his cute snatch. Alexander chokes, gurgles more around the dildo, tries to shift his legs farther apart. But he’s tightly tied into this position, forced to just shake as that thick length spears him open.

The first thrust has his head spinning, and his cock throbbing as he spills onto the sheets with a weak, muffled moan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> candy-diick is my nsfw tumblr


	25. Caustane / Piss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mouth firmly against the mic: Octane holding his partner captive via his legs around their waist or perching on their lap. Let's use Caustic as an example. Alexander is near in tears, squirming because he's hard and needs to piss. And ohhhh Octavio gets off on that so hard. Anyway Alexander pisses inside him, happy ending, hes humiliated and so turned on, Octavio cums in 1 minute flat. Thanks for coming to my nasty Ted talk"

The empty cans of various sweet drinks lay forgotten all over the floor.

Alexander knows he shouldn’t have given Tavi all that sugar, because the hyped-up little slut has been eager to get into his pants after they both shotgunned their 12th can. Of course, most days Alexander wouldn’t even hesitate to indulge.

But most days his bladder wasn’t full to bursting when his flaccid, fat cock is shoved inside a needy warm hole. Tavi has his powerful prosthetics tightly wrapped around Alexander’s hips, rolling his own and moaning happily as he rides that massive cock into hardness.

Alexander barely has time to process how quickly Tavi hopped on for a ride, his strong hands gripping the other’s hips to try and tug him off. “Octavio–” He grunts, cock twitching and tingling with both arousal– and the need to piss. “Please, get off–”

“Ooooh~ I will, I’m gonna Papi~” the younger male moans, laughing as he moves his hand down to fist his own cock. Alexander shudders, trying to not let the dam burst right now. Not when he’s balls deep inside Octavio.

“Tavi, I mean it–” He groans, with a desperate tilt to his voice. “I really gotta– I need to relieve myself–” He admits, shuddering. His cock is throbbing, unsure if he needs to cum or piss first. He doesn’t want to find which one wins right now. Octavio doesn’t seemed deterred at all: in fact, that fact has him redoubling his efforts, hand a blur on his cock as he grunts and moans.

“Oh really, Papi~” He grinds roughly onto Alexander’s cock, enjoying the pained/pleasured expression on the older man’s face. “Mmmm, well either way, you’re gonna fill me up, make me nice and warm~ And you have a cute little hole you can piss in too, hm~?”

“Octavio, fuck– no, get off–” Alexander is mortified at the idea of– relieving himself inside his boyfriend. His cock spurts out a small leak of piss, and he goes rigid, tense to try and just hold out, just hold on a little longer–

“Get off–” He grunts through gritted teeth, but Octavio just sticks out his tongue, bouncing on Alexander’s cock and moaning like a whore. His free hand moves down, and presses hard on the older man’s gut.

The dam breaks.

Alexander sobs out as he suddenly pisses, heavy and strong, groaning as he empties his bladder inside Octavio: unable to hold on much longer. The feeling has Tavi stilling, shaking, shuddering and whining as his hole clenches around that fat cock, his belly warm as he’s filled up with his lover’s piss. The feeling alone has him cumming, spilling over his hand and throwing his head back.

“Papi–!!” He cries out, shaking, and Alexander hides his face in one hand, a stifled sob leaving him– he feels so embarrassed and yet so turned on all at once. The stream slowly dies down, and he rocks his hips once, twice into the hot, wet feeling before he cums, groaning.

Tavi is practically drooling, leaning against Alexander and groaning as his hole is pumped full of cum and piss. It’s filthy and disgusting but Tavi is already thinking of the next time he can get this to happen, the next time he can cum to Alexander’s humiliated face.

Alexander, meanwhile, just wants to hide away, despite how his cock stays rock hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> candy-diick is my nsfw tumblr


	26. Bloodyatta / Fingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overwatch Crossover  
> "zen and hound cuddled together and they each have a hand between the other's legs. both taking their time to make each other cum"

The heavy breathing of the pair accompanies the slick noises in the otherwise silent room. It is Bloth who takes the most initiative, their eyes trained onto the quivering omnic, their teeth worrying their lower lip in a sharp bite. Their legs are parted, bare, cunt throbbing beneath his hands.

They play idly with Zenyatta’s leaking valve, glowing bright blue and slick. His clit is a blinking beacon, easy enough to rub in slow, sensual circles. Zen makes soft noises, half moans as he’s played with so gently. In return, he thrusts two slender fingers into their clenching heat, curling to press at spots that has their thighs tense, hips pressing upwards and low growls permeating the air.

Their rough fingers flick at his clit a bit meanly when he pulls his fingers back teasingly, earning a glitchy mewl, and he returns to thrusting slow, adding a third finger. Bloth grunts at the slow stretch, returning the favor by working two fingers into his hot valve.

“So needy, so wet,” They whispered against his heated metal, parting their fingers to stretch his snatch open. Zen makes a strangled moan, curling his fingers inside them, and they growl again, hips sharply thrusting up, to chase the feeling.

“O-only for you, Bloth–” Zen whines, his back arching. Only for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> candy-diick is my nsfw tumblr


	27. Mirage / Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Drabble prompt: mirage getting filled up by consentacles? (consenting tentacles) might be an alien tentacle monster or a plant or whatever just 🐙🦑"
> 
> Another self indulgent thing following this here with another guest appearance

Nox was eager to keep Sesasi’s new alien friend a secret, but Elliott was bound to find It one way or another.

Its black, large eyes are trained on him the moment he sneaks into Alexander’s room, and he stares at It with wide, curious eyes. He stumbles over his words, barely able to mumble out what he was there for, but It knew. Octane could not keep a secret for long.

Elliott’s clothes hit the floor, and he’s laid out on the bed, legs held wide apart but Its sharp, clawed hands, those black tendrils already poking at his nude body in a similar, curious manner. He swallows nervously, cock twitching and half-hard already. It cocks Its head to one side, black lips curled into a little smile, and he isn’t sure if he should be relaxed by that or more nervous.

One leaking tendril prods at his slick hole– which he shamefully prepared with a thick toy in his room just for this meeting– and it’s eager to slip inside, wriggling around and leaking that heavy, inky black fluids inside him.

A sharp, shaking moan leaves him, and Elliott throws his head back, drooling already. How could Alexander be so selfish and not introduce this nice… nice person to them all? Its tentacle is so deep already, coiling and throbbing, joined soon by another. They thrust at alternating paces, and It makes a soft noise as one clawed hand wraps itself around Elliott’s strong neck.

The Legend gasps, eyes rolling back into his head as his prostate is assaulted by those hot, throbbing tendrils, as his air becomes limited. His cock is wrapped up in a leaking tendrils, stroking, leaking black cum onto his gut. He whines, and It shushes him, lips tearing into a sharp, toothy grin. Elliott stares dumbly, can’t process how dangerous It is; his mind is blanked when he cums with a sob, hole squeezing around those wriggling, thick tendrils.

Another tendril forces its way inside his shaking, sloppy hole, and he chokes out a whimper, as It fills him with Its own seed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> candy-diick is my nsfw tumblr


	28. Miragestic / Decoys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Omg do something with Caustic and one of Elliotts clonessss please that Anon got me all SPICY"
> 
> Using the headcanon I seen on sinningplumpprincess‘s blog about Mirage being able to feel what the decoys feel! Hope that’s okay! Went a bit overboard!

It was a marvel he had never thought of this before.

The decoys caught his attention when the legends visited Elliott’s bar, barely even shimmering like they do on the field. There were three: one whom was confident and boisterous, one who was flirty and coy, and another who was shy and quiet. So different when they all were meant to be one person.

Confident is the one showing off to the girls, flipping bottles and making them mixed drinks by the glass, all on a growing tab of course. Flirty and Elliott himself are both fighting to keep Bloth and Octavio’s attention, with Flirty occasionally checking out Anita and Makoa.

It is Shy who Alexander is drawn to. Quietly wiping down counters, avoiding taking the actual orders or delivering them. Shy is so so cute when Alexander requests a drink from them, giving him that little smile and nod. They do not talk much, and that’s quite alright. They share a shot or two with him, and when Alexander is feeling a bit…. more brave after another couple shots, he whispers to the decoy, “Perhaps we can…. get better acquainted?”

Shy bites their lip, glances around the bar with a hint of nervousness, and nods, eager. They make sure no one sees them slip into the back, and let out a small peep of surprise when Alexander hoists them onto a counter. The scientist is quick to drop to his knees, tugging their pants off, spreading their legs. His strong tongue swipes over their little pucker and they shudder, whimpering. He is barely patient when he thrusts his tongue inside them, grunting at how they shake, moan into their hand, pressing their beautiful ass against his face.

He cannot wait longer when they jerk and sob silently as he stimulates their prostate, pulling back and pulling them flush against him. His cock is still soft when he pulls it from his pants, but it’s enough to make their eyes widen and their cock twitch in interest.

It’s pressed inside them, a bit of a hard job to start, but soon it’s girth is splitting them open, making them shake and mewl. Even soft, it’s perfect, and they impatiently jerk their hips to get more.

Alexander giggles, pressing Shy down as he slams in deep, quick thrusts that has them digging their nails into his back and gasping into his skin. Shy is tight, and the slight burn from the dryness has them both quivering, Alexander growling into their ear. It is over quick, Shy yelping and spilling onto their cute belly; Alexander presses onto them and feels the bulge of his cock, and he’s cumming too. His seed fills them, makes them shake and whine at the beautiful fullness, and he takes his time before he pulls out.

When they exit the backroom, they are greeted to the sight of Elliott panting, leaning against the counter, drooling a bit and his pants wet with his own release. He looks confused, pleased, dumbfounded, and is even earning himself a few giggles and stares.

Alexander feels quite pleased with himself, actually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> candy-diick is my nsfw tumblr


	29. OctReader / Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’m so sorry about asking on your other blog, I’m a dumbass w h o o- anyways, some good ol’ unheard of top octane with a female s/o being punished? Like her and Elliot tricked him and he’s irritated and wants to teach a lesson for being bad? I need to get my priorities straight wow."
> 
> Reader is Gender Neutral so I can appeal to a wider audience!

The tapping of his foot is the first thing that alerts you to his irritation when you get home.

Now normally. Octavio is never the one to go straight to anger. He’s always laughing along with the joke, relaxed and calm, finding the humor in the silliest things. But maybe the prank on him coupled with it being on Live TV, followed by his terrible streak this week, and the fact you two have been on horribly alternating schedules makes him angry.

Angry? You aren’t sure if he is, but he definitely is irritated. He hasn’t run to the door to scoop you into his arms and kiss you as he normally does. He stays on his place on the couch, arms crossed over his chest, foot tapping swiftly as he watches the news laugh along with you and Elliott over what you thought at the time was a silly little prank.

He’s irritated. You do your normal unwinding routine, changing into something comfy, before heading to the room to put away your bag. You barely get into the room before his back slams into yours and you’re pinned onto the bed in seconds. A thrill courses through you, your sex slowly becoming heated in anticipation. There’s this wild, annoyed look on his face.

“Cariñx, you’ve been especially bad, ey?”

You’re flipped over, and his nimble hands are smoothing over your rear, tugging your pants and underwear down. The excitement coursing through your veins is evident in your swollen arousal, and he clicks his tongue.

“You’ve been naughty.”

A hand swats your ass with little restraint, and the blooming pain rips a half-moan, half-cry from you, squirming and struggling to spread your legs. Your own pants trap you, make you unable to prepare as another strike hits you again. He grips your ass tight, spreads it a bit to get a good look at your twitching pucker.

“I’m going to have to make sure you know better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> candy-diick is my nsfw tumblr


	30. BeastHound / Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you write somethin with Hound and a beasty? Perhaps the one from their dreammmm?????"

The leaves were too loud for them to feel at ease in this forest.

The hunter rarely feels like the hunted, but in this moment? They are the deer that which the gun in pointed at. The tingling feeling of being watch creeps up their spine, invades their mind and clouds it from feeling confident. They are prey in this moment.

The thought should not arouse them as much as it does.

Although they know it is fruitless to run, they do so anyway: the thrill of the chase has their legs shaking and heat throbbing in a desire to be claimed. They are caught moments later, tackled and pinned to the ground by something they can hardly see. It should not excite them like this, but it does, and the Beast can smell it.

It’s snarls rumble the ground beneath them, it’s claws dig into their heavy armor and tear it easy like it were unwrapping a mere present. Bloodhound is trembling with the desire coursing through them, and a weak gasp spills out when a drooling, fat cock is shoved between their thighs, rutting against them and hot tip threatening to slip into their slick hole.

After a couple soft pleas, the Beast releases one of their arms so a shaking hand can grip the fat tip– by the Allfather, they can’t even wrap a hand around the pointed tip– and guide it to their plush cunt. An impatient thrust or two has that massive cock spearing them, and Bloodhound shrieks in a mix of shock, pain, and burning pleasure.

Their legs struggle to part as the Beast stuffs them full, inch after inch sliding inside their spasming heat, their voice high pitched and needy as their belly feels so bloated and full. They beg it mindlessly, breed me, mate me, please, fill me–

And the hunter wakes up, burning with an unfinished lust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> candy-diick is my nsfw tumblr


	31. Wattane / Shocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wanna see Octane riding a thicc strap that Wattson is wearing"

It’s cute how he can’t squirm away when her hands are tight on his hips and his thighs are quivering uselessly.

His bright eyes are swimming with tears from over-stimulation, arms weak from his playful fighting earlier, cock throbbing weakly and half hard. How many times has she made him cum on her strap~? She’s really lost count: can’t help it, his cute face is what drives her to push him into being fucked stupid.

Octavio makes a weak noise, and his hips rock minimally beneath her grip, begging wordlessly for more. The idea makes her giggle, shifting so his back is flush against her, the thin tank she’s wearing keeping them from sticking together too much.

Her hips buck up once, and he cries out, pushing back into the feeling and lolling his head back. He gives her a pathetic puppy dog expression, and she feels this adoration bubble inside her heart. She coos softly, kissing his cheek and moving one nimble hand to play with one of his pierced nipples.

“Come on Tavi, where’s all that energy?” She teases, plucking at the silver ring. He jerks, whines and bucks his hips back again the best he can. She easily ignores it, nuzzling her face into his neck and inhaling the watermelon shampoo he uses. It’s so relaxing. “Weren’t you saying you can outlast me?”

Natalie moves her hand back to the button at her hip, clicking it to shock Tavi again for good measure. His whole body jerks, he gurgles and makes a broken noise: perhaps a half-moan, half-sob, and he cums again, cock weakly twitching and spilling a pathetic dribble of cum onto their already messy thighs. Natalie sighs, leaning back and using both hands to properly grind him on her strap, watching him twitch and sob through his fifth or sixth orgasm.

“Maybe you could use some stim~?” She jokes, and he shoots her a half-angry look, but they both know he’s just being uppity at this point.

“Just fuck me…. proper, amiga….” Tavi mumbles, weakly rolling his hips to show he wanted more.

And like a good pal, she indulges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> candy-diick is my nsfw tumblr


	32. Caustalore / Thighs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "bangalore using her strap to fuck caustic's thighs while he has to beg for her to fuck him for real. once she thinks that he is desperate enough, she finally puts him on his hands and knees to fuck him seriously"

His breathing was ragged and strained, even when she hasn’t even touched him.

His fat cock looks so pathetic against his stomach, twitching weakly and throbbing beneath that cute strip of ribbon loose around the base and his thick balls. He wants to spread his legs and at least present a cute little hole that he’s gotten more compliments than he’d care to admit. But the fuzzy haze of alcohol is drooling over them both, and his limbs are pleasantly weak and lay twitching.

However, Anita is still powerful, holding his thighs tight together as her heavy strap pushes between his chubby thighs, slicked by sweat and lube she lazily dribbled on him when he got a bit uppity. Alexander’s throat bubbles out weak, pathetic mewls, fingers tangled into the sheets as she wraps her pretty lips around his puffy nipples.

She was always so mean to them, biting and tugging with her perfect teeth. Encouraging the plump tips out, cupping his breasts and sometimes fucking her strap between them. Her movements are uncoordinated, desperate and drunk on both the booze and the feeling of the other end stroking insider her cunt: something Alexander oh so rarely gets to play with.

He sobs as his soft cock spurts a few drops of pre out when her strap nudges his fat balls, still fucking into the chubbiness of his thighs. A weak plea tumbles from his lips and maybe it’s because of how pathetic he looks when he wants to cum, or that she’s feeling merciful, but Anita flips Alexander over.

When she flips him over, spreads his thick cheeks apart and forces her tongue inside him, he howls, hips stuttering and fucking into the bed as she preps him, and he babbles out a stream of pleas and thanks, so eager.

So needy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> candy-diick is my nsfw tumblr


	33. Miragestic / Decoys II: Electric Boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you write something where Caustic has one of Mirages decoys and is fucking the poor thing for testing and such. Ends up needing another cause the first one fizzles put with a happy mewl all full of cum"

Science is certainly fun at times like these.

Someone once said science and fun were not mutually exclusive. He believes that perhaps it could be a delicious mix. It certainly was appealing to combine the two when he had a decoy beneath him, legs spread wide and shuddering as Alexander spears him again and again on a juicy fat cock.

He looks fucked out of his mind already, cock twitching and shaking– unable to ejaculate but certainly able to cum. He’s fucked Flirty through three orgasms so far? And he doesn’t find any reason really to stop just yet. Not when each time he pauses to write notes, the decoy mewls pathetically and claws at him for more.

Alexander glances quickly at Elliott, who is tied to the bed, shaking and drooling, the feeling of being stretched but not actually having someone on him making him whimper. Feeling his decoy’s stomach bulge with Alexander’s massive cock, his dick twitching and barely spilling more than a little spurt of cum by now, belly painted white. It’s truly a sight.

Alexander sets his notebook aside, shushing Flirty’s whines and incessant pawing, and begins to thrust once more, deep and firm, slightly erratic as he begins to chase his own orgasm– creeping up his spine and spreading through his veins. His breathing is strained, hooking both of the decoy’s legs over his shoulders as he slams inside Flirty with every ounce of strength.

It earns him a loud, shuddering mewl from Flirty, and a pleasured shriek from Elliott. Alexander growls as he properly grunt-fucks the decoy, chasing that release, watching those eyes blown wide and roll back into his head as Flirty cums a fourth time gasping and moaning. Elliott in turn jolts, sobbing out as his cock does nothing more than spasm.

Alexander cums with nothing more than a soft gasp, burying his face into the decoy’s soft neck and biting down. His cock pulses out hot cum inside Flirty, filling him nice and full, his stomach certainly getting a nice bulge even after Alexander slowly pulls out his cock. Flirty makes a happy noise, his hard light shimmering, and he slowly fizzles out of existence, returning to his digital world to rest proper.

Alexander grabs his cock, still nice and hard, stroking it a few times as he mumbles, “Elliott, I’m going to need further testing~ Why don’t we get Confident out here hm? After her, Shy is going to do wonders….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> candy-diick is my nsfw tumblr


	34. CausReader / Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I got a prompt for ya! Reader has been teasing Caustic all day to see how long he’ll last before he breaks. Eventually Caustic gets fed up with it, pins down the reader, and fucks them. (reader is afab)"
> 
> Reader is Gender Neutral so I can appeal to a wider audience!

You were starting to get on his last nerve.

It was one thing to be a tease. It’s completely another when you’re one where he cannot act on it. The damn games the whole day, where you stick with your squad to the point he can’t weasel you somewhere alone. The ceremonies after, the press meetings, the banquet dinner and everything where there’s too many eyes.

You know you can get away with it. Flirting with him, wiggling your cute ass when no one’s looking, bending over to pick up something. He’s kept his mask on all day to hide the redness of his face, kept something strategically positioned to hide his cock: which no doubt is absolutely leaking for attention.

You get home late, leaving the dinner early with some friends to go to the bars and get more party out of the day. Your keys are fumbled in your grasp as you walk down the road, house just around the corner. You drop them and go to grab them, but suddenly a hand is on the back of your neck and Alexander is pinning in the alleyway, snarling in your ear.

“Did you really think you’d get away with being such a slut?” He hisses, and you moan softly, his knee pressing sharp into your heat and grinding it without mercy. You forget to be surprised or mad that he’s ripping apart your fancy clothes, especially when his powerful hands are spreading you open so he can get a good look at your sweet little pucker.

Two thick fingers stretch it open with only saliva as lube, other hand rubbing at your sex with a meanness that has you mewling into the brick wall you’re shoved against. It’s hard to think of anything other than him as he makes sure you’re nice and prepped for his fat cock to press inside you with a pleasant burn.

You can’t remember your own name when he’s fully sheathed inside you, cumming prematurely against his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> candy-diick is my nsfw tumblr


	35. OctaneHound / Mommy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you write Octane getting bred and knotted?"
> 
> Notes: BH is an AMAB non-human/alien, Octane is a trans man and I use cunt/pussy/clit terms

Now this was certainly a thrill.

Face to face with the fat ruddy red cock of his apparently not human lover, Tavi feels his cunt throb with need, slick already at the idea of stuffing himself full of this lovely dick. Both hands barely fit around the base, and he feels his breath catch.

“Shittttt, this thing’s massive–” He mumbles, stroking upwards with one hand while the other moves down to cup the thick, breeder balls Bloth was sporting. Said hunter is flushed behind their mask: goggles foggy and panting a bit. Their hands were ungloved, clawed fingers tearing into the sheets as their cock is so closely examined. They want to just pin Tavi down, fuck him right and proper like their instincts demand, but they hold still. A good pet.

It takes Tavi no time to clamber up onto their lap, press the drooling tip against his cute snatch, groaning happily as he sinks down on it. It takes a ton of control on Bloth’s side to not grab those thin hips and force themselves deeper: they whine loudly as their cock is soon fully wrapped by those silky, hot walls, bulging out Tavi’s stomach with the sheer size.

The little daredevil rocks his hips impatiently, moaning and grunting at the feeling of being so damn full of a nice, hot cock. He moves one hand to his chest, tugging at the pretty ring through his nipple, drooling just a bit himself.

“Ohh fuck– fuck, you’re so big–” He bounces on Bloth’s cock with a desperation barely matched by the hunter, other hand moving down to play with his clit and piercing. Bloth scramble to grab his hips with strong hands, gasping and shuddering, slamming up and earning a few happy cries of pleasure.

It feels too soon that the base of their cock tingles, and they whimper, “Tavi– stop– wait, ahh, no–” They try to pull back, but Tavi’s shoving their back into the bed, grinding insistently and hissing.

“Fuck, fuck, Mommy–” Their chest jumps at the familiar term, they whine loud, unable to stop their knot from swelling, pressing into Tavi’s hole. A particularly rough movement has it popping inside, now growing rapidly inside their lover. Tavi shrieks, arching his back, babbling, “Yesyesyesyesmommyfuck–!”

The knot stretching him open is so perfect, he climaxes hard with a sob, and Bloth is right there, filling him to the brim with hot cum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> candy-diick is my nsfw tumblr


	36. Miragestic / Face-Sitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "could you write caustic sitting on mirage's face? mirage wants to have his head between the scientist's chubby thighs so he begs caustic to sit on his face"

He shouldn’t be as embarrassed as he is right now, but he can’t fucking help it.

No one’s ever asked him to do this of all things, and it was certainly wasn’t something he expected Elliott to ask, no, beg for. At the time, he idly accepted, not entirely expecting him to really follow through–

Until now.

Where he’s bare as the day he was born, Elliott staring up at him like he’s the most important person in the entire fucking world, and not like he’s ready to tongue-fuck him and eat him like no one ever has before. And no one has.

“Just relax, I’m gonna take good c-care of you, Alex~” Elliott coos, smoothing his hands over Alexander’s thighs until the scientist musters the courage to scoot up and properly lower himself above Elliott’s face. His bare, scarred hands tighten in the sheets, eyes fixated on the wall as he tries to remain calm. Panic is itching at his mind, worried he might suffocate Elliott or be too much to handle– he’s never been on top like this–

But oh. He feels a hot, powerful tongue swipe over his pucker after strong hands spread him open, and he lets out a noise he’ll deny is a mewl later. It’s incredibly sensitive there, he realizes, as that cheeky tongue licks over again and again.

He just about tears the sheets apart, leaning over, breath catching in his through, thighs twitching as he tries not to grind down into the feeling. Those nimble hands are kneading the flesh on his ass, that tongue trying to wriggle its way inside him–

When it forces its way past the tight muscle, he sobs, legs twitching wider apart and pressing down on Elliott’s chin. The smug asshole moans against his soft flesh, fucking his tongue into Alexander’s tight hole, and the scientist forgets to be afraid, to be nervous. He’s choking on his moans, grinding back slow but needy. Wanting more, more of Elliott, wanting to ride that tongue until he cums.

Elliott starts working a finger in alongside his tongue, and Alexander’s fat cock jerks with interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> candy-diick is my nsfw tumblr


	37. Octane / Overstimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you write something about Octane, his legs are taken off and he’s tied up and blindfolded and he’s being overstimulated by one (or many?) other people? You can add any characters you want to, or keep them anonymous, I’m not picky. Thank you!!"
> 
> Struggled with this one.

How many times has a nice cock pressed inside him, filled him, and moved away only to be replaced?

His mind is a blurred mess of pleasure, time nothing more to him other than a lost word. His thighs are tied in a spread position, fastened to a table and bent over. Arms bound behind his back, blindfolded and drooling a bit, whimpering. He can feel when someone writes a little tally on his soft ass, after filling him with a nice warm load.

He loved it, feeling his hole fucked buttery soft and used like he’s no more than a fleshlight. Sometimes, he’ll feel his hair tugged rough, a cock forced into his pretty bruised lips; gurgling and whimpering around it as he’s fucked from both ends. Speaking of which–

He feels powerful, gloved hands gripping his ass, spreading to look at his messy, leaking hole. Cum dribbled out, soft and ready: sloppy seconds, he thinks Alexander would say. The rubber gloves feel so familiar, and Octavio can only whimper weakly when a fat cock begins to work it’s way inside him. His face presses into the wood, sniffling as he tries to arch back into the thick cock spearing him open.

He wants so badly to bounce on each cock that uses him, but his arms are tight behind his back, and his legs are uselessly quivering, only able to lay out and take what’s given to him.

A soft growl is in his ear, as the pace picks up, the person slamming hard and deep into him. Octavio sobs as he’s fucked relentlessly, his slick, abused hole spasming weak around that beautiful cock. He can imagine Alexander hissing, calling him filthy words– “You little harlot, allowing yourself to be fucked by so many– letting them use what is mine–”

Octavio makes a choked sob when a rough stroke hits his abused prostate, body jerking pathetically. A little harlot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> candy-diick is my nsfw tumblr


	38. Miragestic / Thighs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do Caustic fucking Elliotts thighs because he's got cute knee high socks on that Alexander absolutely loves and they're doing it in a mirror so he can see his fat cock slide between his legs. Thick thighs are the best."

Alexander thought he was about to lose his mind when he walked in on Elliott trying on those.

Watching the lace hug those pretty, chubby thighs, the cocky Legend looking over his body in the mirror and not even noticing Alexander at first. Course, Alexander can’t keep his hands to himself: he’s at Elliott’s side in quick strides, powerful hands shoving him into the mirror and snarling, “Oh, look at you, you little slut–”

Elliott yelps in surprise, trying to twist his head back to see Alexander. “H-hey– what–” But Alexander yanks his head back, sinking his teeth into that soft neck and earning another cry. His cock is tugged out of his pants in moments, shoved between those beautifully plush thighs. A sharp groan leaves the scientist, and he rocks his hips impatiently, eyes focusing on the mirror as he sucks a couple more hickies into his lover’s skin.

It was a breathtaking sight, watching his fat cock peek through those soft thighs, dragging beads of pre across the silky fabric. His thrusts are impatient, needy, nipping and grunting into Elliott’s skin. The younger man makes soft needy noises as his own darkened eyes focus on the image in the mirror. Curious, he squeezes his thighs together, and it makes Alexander gasp and shudder, a spurt of pre leaking from his reddened tip.

“You’re killing me– you fucking– harlot–” Alexander hisses into his ear, nipping the earlobe and making Elliott squirm and whine. He squeezes his thighs again, moving one hand down to tug and twist at his nipple. A shudder runs through him.

“Oh– D-d-daddy– fuck, please–” His free hand travels down to squeeze his own cock, trapped in his tight briefs, leaking so freely. “Fuck me D-daddy–”

Alexander is all too quick to pin Elliott to the bed, kissing down the silky stockings of his thighs before he takes a mouthful of his cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> candy-diick is my nsfw tumblr


	39. Miragestic / Aphrodisiacs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do something with Elliott and maybe Alexander testing aphrodisiacs on him for notes?"
> 
> Genderfluid Mirage in here

It was easy enough to ignore the squirms and whines of his lover when Alexander was engrossed with his notes.

Elliott was mindlessly humping against the pillow, breathing harshly and staring at Alexander write. Their whole body was on fire with need, cock pulsing in their briefs and skin crawling. They can only think of being filled by their lover’s fat pretty cock. A sharp whine, and Elliott moves both their hands out to reach to Alexander.

“Please– it feels so– so hot, god, pleaseplease–” They buck their hips into the velvety blankets, the burning pleasure of aphrodisiacs making their mind a melting puddle of need. This was the fourth one of the week, the past three days a constant mix of arousal and being stuffed full of cock and toys.

Each day brought a stronger one for them.

“Please fuck meeee, pleaseplease–!!!” Elliott whines again, cock leaking in their briefs as another pulse of pleasure rocks through them. Well, who was Alexander to refuse~?

Soon enough, the older man fits Elliott onto his thick cock, half hard and throbbing inside them. Elliott can only mewl and rock their hips needy, they want more and more, want to be filled like the good pet they are. “Please, f-fucking Christ, m-more, more–”

Alexander kisses their neck and hums as he moves a gloved hand to their cock, stroking slow and even. Elliott lets out a frustrated cry, bucking sharp into his hand, trying so desperately to grind back against that fat cock spearing them open. The boiling need in their gut has them whining for more, sobbing, “Oh god– Daddy, you feel so good– so good daddy–”

“Yes, my pretty pet~” He nips their neck, sucks a hickey into the skin and plays with the head of their cock. “Cum for daddy, hm~?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> candy-diick is my nsfw tumblr


	40. Pathtane / Attachment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Prompt perhaps. Octavio riding riding Pathfinder cause he's got a big attachment monster dick and it can vibrate"
> 
> trans octane in here

Now this was so much better than using a vibrator on his own.

While he can control the pace and bring himself right to a good number of orgasms instantly on his own, there’s something so immensely satisfying about being properly fucked.

His thighs were wide open, spread apart by powerful mechanical hands, grunting and moaning as Pathfinder leans over him. The robot was giggling, sounding quite breathless– even when he didn’t even need to breath! A funny thing; Octavio’s thighs trembled beneath the bruising grip, his cunt pulsing around that vibrating cock the robot sported.

He caught sight of it two days earlier, when Pathie was unpacking some of his mail right in the lounge, and it was the only thing on his mind for the last few days– until now, where he pounced on the robot and ground against his leg, whispering filthy things against his glitchy little screen.

It was so much bigger than he initially thought; his slick cunt ached at the stretch, his legs spasming until Path tugs them off and flicks a finger over that swollen clit. The robot’s hips bucking forward until each inch slipped inside Octavio, and began vibrating.

The speedster whimpers and moans, his hips trying to grind down on that leaking cock. “C’mon, harder, fuck, I’m so close–” His hazel eyes are lidded, drool rolling down his chin, one hand moving to cup his pec and play with the pierced nipple. “Please, oh God~”

Pathfinder lets out a sharp whimper, moving both hands to tightly hold Octane’s thin hips. “Of course– Friend, haha– You feel so– hmm– warm and tight– like a g-good hug–?” He drags Octane down onto his cock with each thrust into him, leaning down over him. His core is glowing so bright behind his screen, it’s mesmerizing for Tavi, shuddering as he tries to hold on a bit longer.

A trembling hand reaches out, arching upwards, the vibrations making his stomach burn, a coiling need arising as he gets closer and closer. His fingers curl behind the screen, pressing into the core with one stroke.

Path sobs out suddenly, slamming in as deep as he can before he cums, yelping and voice box glitching out. His cock pulses out hot waves of lubricant, filling Octavio nice and full. The smaller male cries out, cunt squeezing tight as he rides out his climax, twitching and gushing slick around that fat attachment.

He groans softly, eyes fluttering closed. Path whines very soft, his system blinking in various warnings in his optics: he ignores them for now, shaking as his lubricant reserves finish emptying inside the smaller male. His metal hands rub over the bulge in Tavi’s stomach, marveling at how he was just so…. full of cum.

“Friend….. I’m going to refill my preserves, and then…. we need to continue filling you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> candy-diick is my nsfw tumblr


	41. PathHound / Quickie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gotchu homie. Hound finds out Pathfinder has a vibrating attachment, ensue Hound asking him for a quickie when they're pent up."

They heard about it from Octane, and maybe curiosity ate at them, but they could ignore it– until now.

There was a burning heat in their gut, their cunt slick and pulsing in arousal as they leave the thrill of the game. Elliott and Alexander were nowhere to be found– most likely with their adoring fans or off to work on experiments. While most days they would have no problems approaching a mate to fuck until neither could move, they felt like they needed something…. more.

And of course, Octane’s drunken confession still rings in their head….

They find themselves in Pathfinder’s lap moments later, metal fingers spreading their lips as he works his fat attachment deeper into them. “Come on friend, relax– there’s still quite a bit to go.” The Hunter is whining softly, head lolling back against his shoulder, hips twitching as their cunt throbs and stretches to accommodate the sheer size of Pathfinder.

“There we go friend, nice and f-full, hm?” Pathfinder’s voice glitches slightly, his cock throbbing and twitching inside the hunter. Bloth finds it cute that he seems so overwhelmed by just them, their hole throbbing needily as they begin to grind onto his cock. Path thrusts up once, before his cock begins to vibrate, powerful inside them. Bloth yelps, their legs jerking open and cunt leaking more slick.

“Ohh– T-Tavi was right–” They whimper, eyes shutting tight. “It d-does vibrate–!” They move one hand down to their clit, jerking it with two fingers and shuddering. “Oh fuck–” They try to grind firmly on his cock, but Path grips their hips tight, lifting them and dropping them back down.

Bloth yelps out, their hands flying to grip at Path’s wrists. But it doesn’t stop him. They are shaking and growling, as Path effortlessly bounces them onto his fat cock. Their legs are shaking, their eyes fluttering shut, head throwing back and red hair now mussed up. Path feels a jump in his core, and he suddenly has the urge to kiss them.

He presses his face into their neck, softly whispering, “Ah– friend– please– You’re so– oh, my–” Bloth feels a heat spread through their face, and they lean back against him, groaning.

“Ohh– Pathfinder–”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> candy-diick is my nsfw tumblr


	42. Miragestichound / Mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do Alexander being rode by Elliott while Hound rides his face cause he was rude to them in a match."

It was moments like these where Alexander is reminded how much he likes to be put in his place.

His wrists bound behind his back as he’s stuffed full with a fat, knotted toy, making him squirm lightly and try to press it firmly against his prostate. Shibari twists across his soft torso and belly, and frames his drooling cock: cruelly stuffed in a ring as Elliott bounces on his lap.

The little minx is writhing and moaning, legs spread happily as he feels his hole spread so nice and wide around his boyfriend’s chubby cock. It’s a feeling like no other, and he runs his shaking fingers over the smallest bulge in his belly.

Alexander would be coy, tease Elliott even as he’s pumped full by the machine fucking into his plump ass, but the Hunter is preying on him, scarred, rough fingers dancing over and tugging at his plush breasts, his nipples. They coo at him.

“You’ve been so rude, Alexander. Such a little brat in the field– stealing what ammo you can get your dirty paws on~”

The hunter has their soft thighs on either side of his head now, and Alexander grunts, his eyes opening and watching them, acid eyes betraying his stoic expression. Need, lust, submission. They find the expressions cute: Bloth leaning down to caress his brow.

“Normally, I’d allow it. But denying Elliott? For an entire week, while I was gone?”

They lower themselves, and his lips kiss at their slick cunt, tongue shakily swiping over their slit, their clit. He breathes out heavily, twitching when Elliott’s spongy soft walls squeeze his abused cock.

“You were so rude, so presumptuous, thinking you were in control.”

A sharp whimper leaves him when Elliott meanly pinches a nipple, his own breathless whines nonsense to his ears. His head was swimming with arousal, the beautiful taste of his mate. He plunges his tongue deep inside them, thrusting it the best he can, moving to suckle and lap at their clit every so often.

Bloth arches their back, hips bucking against his chin. “L-Let us… deny you, for a change.”

Alexander whines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> candy-diick is my nsfw tumblr


	43. CausReader / Dacryphilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How 'bout dom reader with sub Caustic? Caustic on a leash, hands bound behind his back, vibrator attached to his soft wheeping dick as reader pegs him?"

Choked cries leave Alexander as the leash is tugged tight, collar biting into his throat in a way that makes his weepy cock jump and his buttery smooth hole spasm around that fat strap on. He’s shaking and crying out with each movement, and you haven’t even gotten to the good part, have you~? Maybe it’s the relentless bullet vibrating against his fat cock, making it ooze pre at a steady rate.

His arms flex in the ribbon bounding him tight, and he hunches over when you loosen your grip on the leash, hearing him wheeze ever so slightly, whimpering and sniffling as he tries to rock his hips back. Ooooh, pets never do learn, do they? You give his chubby bottom a smack, and he goes still, stifling another sob as he tries to throw you a puppy dog look. His hips just barely fuck forwards into the vibrations, and you can excuse that for now.

“All these crocodile tears~” You coo, gently rolling your hips. It amuses you how his eyes flutter shut and his mouth hangs open in a silent moan, knees shuffling to accommodate more. “--and yet you don’t know how to be a good kitty, hm?”

Alexander sniffles again, shuddering as a broken mewl spills out of him. His poor cock looks so red and angry from being denied, from having a buzzing toy abuse it, and it makes you wanna just play with it more. You snicker softly, reaching down to rub at his beautiful full sides-- so thick and pretty for you. “Oh, you’re lucky you’re so pretty, kitten~”

A sharp thrust has his eyes rolling up, a sharp moan leaving him, and you tighten your hand on that leash, loving how the pink cuts into his skin ever so slightly. And you know the burning pain makes his cock all the more harder.

“C’mon kitten, work those hips~ I can’t wait to breed you, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> candy-diick is my nsfw tumblr


	44. Mirangalore / Pegging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you do something with Bangalore dicking down one of the boys with her bug strap energy? Like not a romantic fuck, but her just giving em what they need in that moment, kinda like a favor between buds? I bet either Elliot or Caustic would really enjoy being dominated by such a gorgeous woman as she talks dirty to them and really puts them in their places as little sluts~ uwu"

Even Anita can’t deny how adorable a guy looks when he’s been fucked stupidly good.

Elliott’s drooling, eyes half-lidded and glassy from his fourth orgasm. His buttery soft hole is clenching weakly around the fat strap spearing him open, and every time she cants her hips upwards just right, he makes a strangled noise and mewls, legs struggling to shuffle wider apart.

It’s certainly a good change from earlier-- where he was crying so hard he could barely ask her to fuck it all out of him. Well, she’s a good friend of his, why not satisfy the itch he clearly needs scratched?

“Had enough, pretty boy?” Anita purrs, smoothing a powerful hand over his bruised ass. She spanked it well enough for him to cum in her lap before they even got started. Elliott makes another noise, and he struggles a bit before rolling his hips back, whimpering softly for more.

Anita raises an eyebrow. He usually gets nonverbal when he’s been fucked well enough, so she’s learned to read him. “You want more, rookie?”

Elliott whimpers once more, his soft cock twitching as he pushes against her strap again, nodding sharply. Anita chuckles, her hand traveling to his hip and tugging him further onto the strap. “If you say so, scout.”

She thrusts sharply into his already fucked soft hole, and he chokes on his cry, muscles twitching and legs spasming. She keeps up a even, strong pace, grinning at how he sobs and moans out each time. Poor thing’s so sensitive, and it’s adorable. Anita leans over him, grunting now as she speeds up her pace.

“Look at you Elliott-- such a pretty boy, god, you’re so good at warming my cock up~” Just like she expects, he shudders and moans at the praise, trying to push into each thrust for more. He loved praise, so she indulges for her friend.

“God. so tight, so messy for me, Elliott~” Anita pulls out briefly to flip him over, hooking a leg over her shoulder and resuming her brutal pace. “A proper toy for me to use, huh? Like it when I use your pretty hole to warm my cock?” From this angle, she can see his flushed face, drooling and eyes blank as he feels nothing but pleasure now, his soft cock flushed and throbbing still. She’s probably fucked him dry of all his cum, but that isn’t stopping her.

“You wanna cum again, baby?” Anita coos, and Elliott jerks, sobbing and nodding quickly. His hands are flailing uselessly, unsure where to touch, and Gods, ain’t that charming? She leans over him, bending him in half nearly as she pins his wrists and uses all the force she can muster to fuck him. “Yeah, yeah, look at you-- gonna cum again for me, rookie~ Come on Elliott, cum for me baby, I wanna see your gorgeous face.”

Elliott hiccups and sobs out, and his cock pulses, leaking barely any cum as he hits his climax: his whole body is trembling and thrashing beneath her, choked cries leaving him as Anita fucks him through his orgasm. “Thank you-- thank you--” he whines, bucking up a few times before he goes limp.

Anita pants softly, slowing her pace to a gentle crawl, dragging her strap against his prostate and watching him whine again. She chuckles, patting his limp cock. “Ah, let’s get one more out, hm~?”

Elliott shudders and weakly mewls in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> candy-diick is my nsfw tumblr


	45. GibFinder / Stress Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Puts chin in palm: Pathfinder offers to ride Gibraltar and do all the work since his bf has been too tense lately. Ends up in Gibs lap, shaking and speaking encouragingly as his poor silicone plating at his lower tummy swells up a bit from holding all his bfs cum?"

Although most people wouldn’t expect it, Makoa did have some bad habits. Nothing too horrible anymore, but still: whenever he’s real stressed out, he finds himself perhaps biting his nails down to the skin, or gripping something so tight he even bruises.

Pathfinder notices: he can tell right away if something’s bothering his lover. He gently sits down besides him, watching as Makoa scribbles down some notes, mumbling softly as he tries to work out something Path doesn’t understand– but he does know when Gibraltar needs a break.

Wordlessly, the MRVN Unit’s hand slowly pets over his lover’s plush thigh, his screen flashing pink hearts when he notices Makoa’s breath hitch, eyes fluttering shut. The pencil slowly slips from his bruising grasp, and both hands rest on the table in front of him, cock beginning to thicken up. Path leans his head against Gibraltar’s shoulder, cupping that length firmly now and stroking it through his sweats.

“Daddy….” Path whispers so sweetly, it makes Makoa’s dick jerk beneath his boxers. The metal hands are gentle, pushing the older man back into the couch and working his cock free from his clothes. Makoa’s eyes are half-lidded, darkened slightly by lust as he watches Path give his chubby cock slow, steady strokes.

Soon enough, he’s got two fingers spreading open the glowing blue valve between his baby boy’s legs, watching as inch by inch his length is swallowed into a tight, trembling cunt. Path’s desperate little whines, insistent noises of how it’s too big–! are only making Makoa more desperate to stuff him full, knowing just how much the MRVN Unit adores the stretch.

Path has his optic pressed into Makoa’s thick neck, desperately keening as his hips twitch, feeling nearly split open by his lover’s girth, gasping out in little glitched breaths; “So big, Daddy~~ Gods, please, please, more friend-!”

When Gibraltar bottoms out, he lets out a sharp breath he was holding in, his cock surrounded by such a wet, tight heat, his head spins. Path’s chubby thighs are twitching as the robot resists the urge to fuck himself on that length, trying to patiently adjust to the size. Even his silicone plated belly is bulging just slightly from the head, and it’s fascinating. When Makoa rubs over the bulge, they moan in unison.

He withdraws from the heat, just to the tip to hear Path whimper and jerk towards him, begging him in little hiccups to not pull out, just please fuck me already Daddy, I’ve been so good, before dropping Path back down, thrusting up to meet his body with a noisy, wet slap.

Path sobs at the feeling, each node inside burning intensely from the pleasure, the thickness, he can hardly think, his screen wildly flashing hearts. His legs part as wide as they can, and Makoa bites down on the sensitive wiring at his neck, cock throbbing when Pathfinder cries out and his valve clenches around him. He thinks this is much better than being stressed out... especially when he rolls his hips and watches that plating bulge out more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> candy-diick is my tumblr


	46. RevReader / Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horny drabble for the Horny For the Murderbot Server pogs. bondage, orgasm denial, D/s undertones idk

The ropes keep him in place, like the sweet good boy he wasn’t.

So long were the initial snarls and thrashing of an angered murderbot, embarrassed that the second the ropes were pulled out that his panel clicked away and revealed his glowing, leaking cock. That feisty side seems to be set aside, in place of the trembling, twitching mess he became.

If he could, would he be drooling now, as your slick hand slowly glides up his neglected cock. He’s shaking with each movement, jerking when you squeeze just a bit more firm, his whines broken and caught by his voice box, straining to beg for more. But you’ve told him to be quiet, and oh does he listen when you dangle the promise of an orgasm in front of that pretty metal face.

You twist on an upward stroke, and he sobs, shaking so fiercely you worry something could be wrong. But you know your limits and his, and so does he– so when he shakes violently and a loud whine manages to break free from him, followed quickly by a sob, you’re not worried. You know your precious pet is so torturously close to the edge, judging by how his cock jerks at your exhale, you hand slowing.

“C'mon sweetheart.” Your voice is saccharine, and he wants to hate it, but he can’t. Not when you’re his everything, and you’re winding him up tight. Revenant’s glowing eyes flicker back to life, and he hiccups between his sobs, the poor thing.

“P-please–” He chokes out, the normal hatred and malice vanished, replaced by a small, needy tone. He growls when you stroke upwards again, but it’s mostly feral desire, his hips straining not to buck and chase the orgasm crawling up his spine. “Please make me cum–” He stutters out his plea, the simulacrum so tense he might break if you push it.

But you smile, and squeeze the head of his cock roughly, earning a pathetic cry. “You can beg better than that, sweetheart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> candy-diick is my tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> candy-diick is my nsfw tumblr


End file.
